Accelerated Gear
An Accelerated Gear (聖魔剣 (アクセラ・ギア), Akusera Gia, Japanese for Holy Demonic Sword) is a weapon materialized from the soul of a being, very much like a Zanpakutō; however, Accelerated Gears can be manifested by just about anybody. Overview Like a Zanpakutō; an Accelerated Gear is materialized from the soul—unlike a Zanpakutō, however, its rarity is shown through pure luck; nearly anyone can possess a common Accelerated Gear, while only one in a million are born with a rare Accelerated Gear. Certain individuals with Accelerated Gears have become very powerful and influential. There can be more than one Accelerated Gear of the same type; and the commonness or rarity of the weapon can vary through how much positive karma one has accumulated in their life. The powers of the Accelerated Gear come about by a manifestation of light and darkness within one's soul; their past life must have a matching dichotomy with their current life. For example, a Tyrant in this life; a merciless dictator or serial killer would have had to been a saint in a previous life, or delving deeper, it is achieved through a drastic alteration into the core aspects of a soul, creating a sort of imbalance, which the Accelerated Gear is a materialization of. The user can invoke their "positive" karma as the light side of the weapon's power, and their "negative" karma is released as the dark side of the weapon. It is possible for an individual to own more than one Accelerated Gear; though like the rarer weapons, obtaining more than one is exceedingly difficult and extremely rare, though it is a possible occurrence. Accelerated Gears also adapt and evolve based on their wielder's thoughts, needs, and feelings, gaining abilities or qualities as time passes. Forms Dormant When dormant, Accelerated Gears take any form that the wielders choose, such as a wristwatch, merely for convenience. In this form, Accelerated Gear can also be radically altered, though such alterations are purely cosmetic and usually don't offer any significant advantage in battle. Sub-Species Sub-Species are Accelerated Gears that have taken on a unique characteristic because of the thoughts and feelings of the wielder. They are more powerful than the normal form of the same Accelerated Gear, and will sometimes gain a new ability as well. Sometimes, both the Accelerated Gear in its normal state, as well as the Complete Form will be a Sub-Species, but other times, only the Complete Form will be a Sub-Species. Additionally, the Sub-Species can be developed intentionally or unintentionally. Holy Side The Holy Side (聖式, Seishiki; Expressions of Holiness) of an Accelerated Gear is the first "invoked" form; with it, the Accelerated Gear enables the user to utilize the basic concept revolving around the Accelerated Gear to use it for helpful uses, via holy energy. In this state, the Accelerated Gear can "purify" its targets and generally overwhelm them with enormous amounts of light that can essentially cleanse their souls. Demonic Side The Demonic Side (魔式, Mashiki; Expressions of the Demonic) of an Accelerated Gear is the second "invoked" form; with it, the Accelerated Gear enables the user to utilize the basic concept revolving around the Accelerated Gear to use it for destructive purposes, via demonic energy. In this state, the Accelerated Gear is capable of untold destruction, unleashing intense amounts of darkness that is capable of obliterating souls. Complete Form The Complete Form (全式, Zenshiki; Expressions of All) is the evolved form of Accelerated Gears, in which their full powers can be released. When using the Complete Form, the "light" and "dark" sides of the Accelerated Gears merge and smash together in a process that resembles subatomic fusion of particles, in order to recreate its full potential. The Complete Form is often triggered by high emotions combined with a change in the heart or spirit of the wielder. It is can also be activated when the user is faced with a disadvantageous situation. Once reached, the Complete Form can be entered again far more easily than the first time. With proper training, it can be maintained for longer periods of time. The forms of each Complete Form differ according to the user. Trivia